Tori Vega
Tori Vega ist die Hauptprotagonistin der Serie. Sie besucht die Schule Hollywood Arts High School und geht mit ihren Freunden, André Harris, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro zusammen in eine Schulklasse. Ihr Lehrer ist Erwin Sikowitz. Sie erlebt die größte Veränderung ihres Leben während des Big Showcase, als sie von der Sherwood High School auf die Hollywood Arts wechselt. Dies ermöglicht ihr, mehr über ihre Talente (Schauspiel, Gesang und Tanz) zu lernen und neue Freunde sowie Konkurenten zu finden. Obwohl sie immer noch oft überfordert ist, schafft sie es schnell sich in der Hollywood Arts einzuleben. Tori ist die Koele ieiieke Schwester von Trina. Oft nervt Trina sie sehr, aber trotzdem mag sie ihre Schwester. Tori ist eine sehr einfühlsame,hilfsbereite und gutherzige Person. Manchmal beschert ihr ihr weiches Herz und ihr Mitleid Probleme. Sie musste ihre Schwester Trina ersetzen, da deren Zunge angeschwollen war. Tori scheint Trina sehr dankbar zu sein, da sie es wegen ihr so in der beliebten Schule geschafft hat. Victoria Justice hat die Rolle als Tori Vega. Aussehen *'Augenfarbe:' braun (Wunderschön) *'Haarfarbe:' braun *'Hautfarbe:' gebräunt *'Markenzeichen:' attraktiv *'Figur: '''schlank *'Familienähnlichkeit: Sieht ihrer Schwester sehr ähnlich, abgesehen vom Gesicht Tori ist sehr attraktiv und hat eine sehr schlanke Figur '''Staffel 1 In Die Neue kommt Tori die Chance ihres Lebens. Denn sie muss anstelle von Trina im Big Showcase auftreten. Das ermöglicht ihr die Hollywood Arts besuchen zu können. Am ersten Tag in der Hollywood Arts trifft sie Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Rex Powers, Beck Oliver und ihre neue Feindin Jade West. Nachdem Tori Kaffee über Beck schüttelte, denkt Jade sofort, sie würde mit ihm flirten. Nach einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung mit Jade, fragt sich Tori, ob sie für die Schule überhaupt geeignet ist. Doch Tori wird schnell wieder überredet. Daraufhin nimmt Tori Rache an Jade, indem sie sie bei einem sogenannten Improvisationskurs schlägt und Beck vor ihren Augen küsst. In Die Szene mit dem Vogel möchte Tori an einem Stück teilnehmen. Laut Erwin Sikowitz's müsse sie zuerst die Vogelszene bestehen um sich an Schulprojekten zu beteiligen. Außerdem muss sie sich etwas Kreatives und Bedeutsames für ihren neuen Spind aussuchen, denn in der Hollywood Arts ist das sozusagen eine alte Tradition. In Das blaue Auge müssen Tori und Jade eine Kampfszene präsentieren. Doch während der Kampfszene schlägt Tori Jade mit einem Stock in Wirklichkeit. Tori versucht zu erklären, dass sie überhaupt nicht Jade geschlagen hat. Niemand glaubt ihr. Später erfährt André, dass Jade alles nur gefakt hat. Letztendlich wird Tori bestraft, indem sie Wände auskratzen muss. Ebenfalls vertragen sich Tori und Jade wieder und versuchen miteinander gut auszukommen. In Ein Song für Trina steht die Geburtswoche von Trina an. Tori muss sich deshalb überlegen, was sie Trina schenken könnte. André schlägt ein Song vor. Sie schreiben und performen den Song "You're The Reason" auf Trina's Geburtstagsparty. Doch Trina schätzt das Geschenk nicht, weil Tori dafür kein Geld ausgegeben hat. In Abserviert trennt sich Jade von Beck. Doch sie will ihn wieder zurückhaben und benötigt daher Tori's Hilfe. In Der Grizzly-Kleber benutzt Cat Tori als Aufgabe für ihre Make-Up Klasse, denn sie muss jemanden gruselig schminken. Dies gelingt, doch aus Versehen Zementkleber, sodass die Maske nicht mehr von Tori's Gesicht heruntergenommen werden kann. Das Schlimmste ist auch noch, dass Tori eine Hauptrolle in einem Stück spielt, in dem sie wunderschön sein muss. Daher schickt sie Trina und Cat auf Fahrt um das Lösungsmittel zu kaufen. In Robarazzi gibt Tori Robbie einige Tipps, wie sein Blog populärer werden könnte. Er beginnt das persönliche Leben seiner Freunde zu filmen und lädt es auf sein Blog "Robarazzi" hoch. In Heiß, heiß, heiß! trifft eine Hitzewille L.A. Daher beschließen Tori und ihre Freunde zum Venice Beach zu fahren, um sich dort abzukühlen. Doch dann wird die ganze Gruppe in Beck's Wohnwagen eingesperrt, denn ein anderer Wohnwagen parkt es zu. In Über den Wolken sitzen Tori und Trina im Flugzeug fest. Der Flug startete spät und nun wird auch Tori zu Hause spät ankommen. Stressig versucht Tori per Chat mit André, Cat und Beck am Schulprojekt zu arbeiten. Während sie es versuchen zu durcharbeiten, lässt sich der Rest der Gruppe von unnötigen Dingen ablenken. In Hoch lebe Crystal Waters! bekommt Beck eine kleine Rolle in einem Film. Er lädt seine Freunde ans Set ein. Tori kritisiert Melinda, woraufhin Beck gefeuert wird. Nun versucht sie ihm wieder die Rolle zurückzugeben. In Der große Ping-Pong-Schwindel bemerkt Tori, dass ihre Freunde ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Nachdem sie herausfindet, dass alle Mitglieder eines Ping-Pong Team sind, dieses aber nur gefakt ist um in ein schickes teueres Restaurant essen zu gehen, möchte sie ebenfalls Mitglied des Teams werden. In Cats neuer Freund datet Cat Toris Exfreund Danny. Doch Tori hat immer noch Gefühle für ihn und wird daher eifersüchtig. In Das hässliche Entlein – Teil 1/Das hässliche Entlein – Teil 2 muss sich Tori um Trina kümmern, da sie ihre Weisheitszähne herausbekommen hat. Trina macht es Tori sehr schwer. Währenddessen sind Toris Freunde in einem neuen Karaoke-Laden, wo Jade und Cat ein Gesangsbattle mit zwei anderen Mädchen namens Hayley Ferguson und Tara Ganz beginnen. Aber nachdem die zwei Mädchen auf unverdienterweise gewinnen, gehen Jade und Cat zu Tori um die zwei auszutricksen. In Drama um Rex wird Rex von einer Tornadomaschine schwer beschädigt, nachdem Tori versuchte an der Maschine etwas zu machen. So beschließen Tori, Beck, Jade und Cat Robbie tot zu simulisieren. In Diddly-Bops bittet Sikowitz Tori und ihre Freunde auf der Kindergeburtstagsparty vom eines Kindes von einem Freund von Sikowitz zu performen. In Wok–Star schreibt Jade ihr eigenes Stück namens "Well Wishes", aber die Schule möchte sie dieses nicht aufführen lassen. Daher bietet Tori Jade an, das Problem zu lösen. Die Inhaberin Mrs. Lee von Toris Lieblingsrestaurant Wok Star ist bereit den Stück von Jade zu finanzieren. Doch Mrs. Lee ändert den Skript total um, sodass ihre Tochter Daisy Lee, die eine furchtbare Schauspielerin und Sängerin, im Stück mitspielen kann. In The Wood sind Tori, André, Beck und Jade erfreut die Stars einer neuen Reality Show namens "The Wood" zu sein. Sie werden nun von Kameras verfolgt. Nachdem die Produzenten zwei verschiedene Anrufe zusammenschneiden, sodass es aussieht, als ob Tori und Beck etwas am laufen haben, finden sie heraus, dass die Produzenten auf großes Drama stehen. Deshalb beschließen Tori und ihre Freunde in der Reality Show zu übertreiben. In Ein Film von Dale Squires freuen sich Tori und ihre Freunde darauf mit den Regisseur Dale Squires ein Film zu drehen. Aber nachdem er den ganzen Ruhm für sich einheimst, schwören sie Rache an ihm zu nehmen. In Eine Nacht bei Sikowitz lädt Sikowitz Tori und ihre Freunde in sein Haus ein. Ihnen werden verschiedene Rolle zugeteilt, an die sie halten müssen. Fliegen sie jedoch aus der Rolle heraus, werden sie von Sikowitz aus seinem Haus herausgeworfen. Tori ist eine Polizistin, die roten Lippenstift trägt und verrückt nach Rosinenflakes ist und hält es von allen am längsten durch. Staffel 2 In Ein Solo für 2 verliebt sich Tori in ein attraktiven Schüler namens Ryder Daniels, der sie fragt, ob sie mit ihm in einem Duett singen könnte. Als sie sein kleines Geheimnis herausfindet, rächt sie sich an ihm. In Beck hilft Tori aus darf sich Tori bei einem Casting für ein Film bewerben. Leider bekommt sie die Rolle nicht. Doch als sie ihren Lebenslauf abgibt, indem drinsteht, sie wäre auch eine Stuntfrau, wird sie auch als solche vorgeschlagen, da sie der Hauptrolle sehr ähnlich sieht. Nun muss Tori ein Stunt absolvieren, indem sie 40 Fuß von einem Geländer springt. Wenn sie es nicht tut, wird sie in Hollywood geblackmarkt. Doch Tori hat zu sehr Angst um diesen Stunt zu machen und zögert es ein wenig hinaus. Beck verkleidet sich so, dass er ungefähr wie Tori aussieht und erledigt ihre Aufgabe an ihrer Stelle. Am Ende durfte Tori den Stunt in Ruhe machen. Doch sie hat zu sehr Angst, woraufhin Jade sie von oben hinunterschubst. In Eis für Ke$ha muss Tori die Assistentin von Trina spielen, da sie als kleine Kinder eine Wette beschlossen. Tori und ihre Freunde versuchen ein Privatkonzert mit Kesha zu gewinnen. Sie müssen daher die Buchstaben zu Ke$has Namen in Eisbechern finden. Deshalb macht sie einen Deal mit Trina aus: wenn sie es schafft alle Buchstaben zu finden, muss sie nicht mehr die Assistentin von Trina sein. Tori und ihre Freunde finden alle Buchstaben außer das $. Als sie sehen, dass ein kleiner Junge diesen Buchstaben hat, wollen sie es ihm abverkaufen. Doch er will lieber ein Kuss von Tori, Cat und Jade. In Die Hauptrolle kämpfen Tori und Jade für die Hauptrolle des Stück "Steamboat Suzy". Tori bekommt die Hauptrolle. Aber als Robbie ins Krankenhaus kommt, spendet Tori ihm Blut und gefährdet damit ihre Rolle. Jade versucht immer wieder Tori vom Stück fernzuhalten. In Der Super-Ball organisiert Tori ein Abschlussball in der Hollywood Arts. Jade ist verärgert, dass Tori die Abschlussfeier genau dann macht, als sie ein Theaterstück vorführt. Jade versucht mit allen Mitteln die Feier zu ruinieren. In Reise nach Yerba, Teil 1/Reise nach Yerba, Teil 2 In Helen kündigt Rektor Eikner seine Arbeit als Rektor der Hollywood Arts. Helen Dubois wird als neue Rektorin eingestellt. Sie beschließt, dass jeder Student ein Vorsprechen absolvieren muss, um auf der Schule bleiben zu können. Trotz hervorragender Leistung von Tori, wird sie von der Schule geworfen. Ihre Freunde versuchen nun die Meinung von Helen zu ändern. In Wer war's? produziert Tori ein Stück und ist gezwungen Trina als Hauptrolle zu nehmen. Am Premiereabend bricht der Sicherheitsgurt von Trina. Daraufhin fällt sie und die ganze Bühnenausstattung bricht über ihr zusammen. Nun ist die Frage: "War es ein Unfall oder mit Absicht?" Lane findet heraus, dass der Gurt angeschnitten wurde und verhört daraufhin Jade, Andrè, Tori, Cat, Robbie und Rex. Jeder schildert die Geschichte auf seine Weise. In Armer Sikowitz! ist Sikowitz bereits 10 Jahre in der Hollywood Arts. Tori und ihre Freunde wollen ihm eine Freude machen, indem sie ihn zu einem Stück mitnehmen. Doch alles geht schief. Sikowitz schaut sich das Stück an und wird daraufhin ziemlich deprimiert. Tori fühlt sich schuldig und versucht wieder alles in Ordnung zu bringen. In Verliebt in Jade hilft Tori Andre, nachdem er sich in Jade verliebt hat. Ebenfalls hilft Robbie Tori sich auf die Theatertechnik Prüfung vorzubereiten, die sie bestehen muss, da Tori der R&B Klasse beitreten will. In Eine Nacht im Cupcake überredet Sikowitz Tori und ihre Freunde einen Wagen für eine Parade zu bauen, die seine Freundin plante. Nachdem sie einen gebaut haben, fahren sie durch ein gefährliches Viertel. Und dann bekommt der Wagen auch noch einen Platten. In Die Weihnachtswichtel ist Tori der Geheimwichtel von André. Sie hat überhaupt keine Idee, was sie ihm schenken soll. In Blooptorious sind alle Interviews, Patzer und Outtakes zu sehen. Staffel 3 In Die Frühstücks-Bande müssen Tori und ihre Freunde nachsitzen. In Der Gorilla Club (Episode) probt Tori ihr Vorsprechen für ein Film. Sikowitz und Cat sind mit ihrer Performance nicht beeindruckt. Nachdem ihr gesagt wird, dass sie mehr Risiken eingehen sollte, schlägt die Gang vor in den "Gorilla Club" zu gehen. In Fragestunde für Pärchen stellt Sinjin Tori und Robbie als vorgetäuschtes Paar für seine Game Show auf. Robbie denkt nun, dass sie ein echtes Paar wären. In Eine schrecklich fiese Freundin erzählt Andrè Tori von seiner neuen Freundin Hope Quincy. Er ist nur mit ihr zusammen, da ihr Vater ein Musikproduzent ist. Tori sagt ihm, dass es falsch wäre, was er tut, aber versucht schließlich ebenfalls Hopes Vater zu beeindrucken. In Auto, Regen & Feuer! denkt Cat, dass ihre Lieblingsschauspielerin gestorben ist und möchte ihr die letzte Ehre erweisen. Dazu nimmt sie Tori und Jade mit. Während der Fahrt erleben Tori, Cat und Jade viele merkwürdige Dinge. In Das Date von Tori und Jade müssen Tori und Jade ein verheiratetes Ehepaar spielen. Doch Sikowitz ist mit ihre Performance überhaupt nicht zufrieden. Er schickt sie ins Restaurant Nozu. Dort müssen sie so tun, als hätten sie ein Date. Dann treffen sie auch noch zwei Jungs, die sie nicht in Ruhe lassen. Sie singen das Lied Take a Hint um die beiden loszuwerden. In Keiner will den 1. April möchte Tori ihre Freunde zum 1. April einen Streich spielen. Doch die finden es überhaupt nicht zum Lachen. In Driving Miss Tori muss Tori mit Trina zur Schule fahren, da ein Film in der Nähe ihres Hauses gedreht wird. Während der Fahrt mit Trina, rasiert sich Trina die Beine und ihre Achselhöhle. Tori möchte deshalb nicht mehr mit Trina zur Schule fahren. Dann bietet Beck ihr an mit ihm zu fahren. Im Auto sind auch noch andere Mädchen, die Beck zur Schule fährt. Tori gerät mit den anderen Mädchen in ein Streit. Sie fährt außerdem mit Andre und Robbie. Mit Andre bekommt sie mit seiner Großmutter Probleme und Robbie fährt nur ein Fahrrad. Dann bietet sich auch noch Jade an, die aber mit ihr durch den "Shadow Creek Woods" fahren will. Bevor sie ihn betreten, springt Tori aus dem Auto. Daraufhin läuft sie 11 Meilen zur Schule und wird von einem Biber attackiert. In Platinium für Tori - Teil 1/Platinium für Tori - Teil 2 In Die irre Ponnie hat sich Tori mit einer neuen Schülerin namens Ponnie angefreundet. Tori möchte sie ihren Freunden vorstellen, doch immer wieder verschwindet sie. Mit der Zeit denkt jeder auf der Hollywood Arts, dass Tori verrückt wird. Ponnie treibt Tori in den Wahnsinn. Tori versucht mit ihrer Mutter darüber zu sprechen und sie beschließen darauf die Polizei zu holen. Als sich Tori vom Getränkeautomat etwas zum Trinken holen will, kommt plötzlich Ponnies Hand heraus. Ponnie erzählt die ganze Wahrheit über sich. Sie sagt, ihr richtiger Name sei Fawn Leibowitz und bevor Tori in die Schule kam, war Ponnie eine Schülerin auf der Hollywood Arts. Sie behauptet, dass sie wegen Tori von der Schule geworfen wurde. Doch Sikowitz sagt Tori, dass sie vonder Schule geworfen wurde, da sie verrückt war. Die Schüler nannten sie Debbie. Zum Schluss werden Tori und Trina von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht, doch am Steuer sitzt Fawn, die sich als Polizistin verkleidet hat. In Team Blondie gehen Tori, Jade und Cat, nach dem Dreh von Becks neuen Film genannt The Blonde Squad ''zu ''Nozu. Sie ziehen ihre Perücken und ihre blauen Kontaktlinsen nicht aus, weil Tori wissen möchte, wie es ist blond zu sein. Im Restaurant lernt Cat einen hübschen Jungen namens Evan kennen. Doch sie erzählt ihm nicht, dass ihre Haare nicht blond sind, sondern rot. Tori und Robbie versichern ihr, dass sie auch ohne Perücke hübsch ist. Robbie ist sogar auf Evan eifersüchtig. Am Premiereabend zu Becks Film, sagen Jade und Tori zu Cat, dass sie ihr wahres Ich zeigen soll. Doch Cat kommt mit ihrer blonde Perücke und blauen Kontaktlinsen. Während dem Film landet der Papagei von Andrés Großmutter auf Cats Perücke. Beck stoppt den Film, als Cat den Raum verlässt. Tori und Robbie rennen ihr hinterher und fordern sie auf ihr wahres Ich zu zeigen. Staffel 4 In Eine Nacht in Wanko's erzählt Trinnnnnnnnnnöö lol Tori von dem großen Ausverkauf bei Wanko's. Kurz darauf möchte Tori ihren Freunden davon erzählen, doch Trina möchte das nicht. Schließlich erzählt es Trina ihnen. Die Gruppe beschließt zum Wanko's zu gehen und an der Warteschleife zu warten. Als sie dort ankommen, findet Tori heraus, dass der Laden erst morgenfrüh öffnet. Der Hambone-König Das Anti-Date Alle lieben Moose Handys verboten! Jade und Beck 1000 Berryballs Robbie verkauft Rex Der Song und das Baby Eine Horrorshow Der Follower-Fight Tori und die Hymne Victori-Ja! Beziehungen Trina Vega (1994-heute; Schwester) Hauptartikel: Tori-Trina Beziehung Trina Vega ist Toris ältere Schwester. Trina ist der Grund, dass Tori nun die Hollywood Arts besucht, weil Trina eine Art Gurgel-Wasser online gefunden hatte und dachte, es würde ihr helfen besser zu singen, aber stattdessen bekam sie davon eine allergische Reaktion (ihre Zunge schwoll an), daher musste Tori ihren Platz beim Big Showcase einnehmen. Tori und Trina haben eine interessante Beziehung, die ihre Höhen und Tiefen hat. Sie kümmern sich um einander, aber mögen es nicht, es zu zeigen. Wenn sie es tun, vertuschen sie es schnell wieder. André Harris (2010-heute; Bester Freund) Hauptartikel: Tori-André Beziehung André ist Toris bester Freund und hat für sie immer eine Schulter zum Anlehnen. Tori und André wurden sofort beste Freunde, als er und Trina für die Talent-Show Partner wurden und er bei ihnen zu Hause viel Zeit verbrachte um Trina zu helfen. André ist wahrscheinlich einer der Hauptgründe, dass Tori an der Hollywood Arts blieb. Er war derjenige, der sie dazu überredete Trinas Platz einzunehmen, als diese eine allergische Reaktion hatte und nicht Auftreten konnte. In der Episode Verliebt in Jade 'verkleidet sich Tori als Jade um Andre zu helfen, dass er nicht mehr in Jade verliebt ist, doch daraufhin will Andre sie küssen. Jade West '(2010-heute; Rivalin/Freundin) Hauptartikel: Tori-Jade Beziehung Das erste Mal als sie sich trafen hasste Jade Tori sofort, weil sie dachte, Tori würde mit ihrem Freund Beck flirten, dabei hatte sie einen Kaffee auf sein Hemd verschüttet und versuchte sich nur zu entschuldigen. Als Rache goss Jade über Tori den Kaffee und demütigte sie vor der gesamten Klasse. An ihrem zweiten Tag in der Hollywood Arts, bekämpfte Tori Feuer mit Feuer und demütigt Jade durch das Küssen von Beck während einer Übung. Ab Episode 3 aber beginnen sie, eine vorläufige Freundschaft zu entwickeln. Auch wenn sie immer behaupten, dass sie keine Freunde sind, sind sie dies sehrwohl. Der größte Beweis dafür war in Platinum für Tori 'wo Tori wegen Jade Beck nicht küsst und Jade nicht bei den Platinum Music Awards auftritt. Als die beiden diese Opfer bringen sagen sie: "So was kann ich keiner Freundin antun." Beck Oliver '(2010-heute; Bester Freund/Möglicherweise Schwarm) Hauptartikel: Beck-Tori Beziehung Beck und Tori sind die besten Freunde. Sie küssten sich in der Folge Die Neue, während einer Schauspielübung in der Klasse. Tori war glücklich, nachdem sie Beck küsste und sagte, sie "liebt" die Schule. Es ist schwer zu sagen, ob sie glücklicher über die tatsächliche Kuss war oder weil sie Rache an Jade genommen hat oder sogar es wegen der Übung tat, um Eindruck zu schinden. Trotz des Kusses respektiert sie Jades und Becks Beziehung. Zudem lehnt sie knapp einen Kuss in Platinum für Tori ab, da sie dies ihrer Freundin Jade nicht antun kann. In der Folge Helen muss Tori beinahe die Schule durch eine verwechselung verlassen, doch Beck hält sie auf und sie kann auf der Schule bleiben. Cat Valentine (2010-heute; Beste Freundin) Hauptartikel: Tori-Cat Beziehung Cat ist einer der besten Freunde Toris. Obwohl Tori manchmal von ihrer Verwirrung genervt ist, pflegen die beiden eine sehr gute Freundschaft. Doch als sich in der Folge Cats neuer Freund herausstellt, dass es sich bei Cats neuem Freund um Toris Ex Daniel handelt, wird Tori eifersüchtig und bespritzt die beiden mit Käse und küsst Daniel vor Cats Augen. Danach versucht Tori sich bei Cat zu entschuldigen, doch die geht ihr aus dem Weg. Doch letztendlich schafft Tori es mit Cat zu reden und sagt nur so, dass sie an Cats Stelle sich für ihre gemeine Tat eine verpassen würde, was Cat jedoch wörtlich nimmt und Tori die Nase blutig schlägt. Die beiden vertragen sich und fahren ins Krankenhaus um Toris Nase zu röntgen. Robbie Shapiro (2010-heute; Guter Freund) Hauptartikel:'' Robbie-Tori Beziehung'' Tori hat Robbie (und seine Bauchrednerpuppe Rex) das erste Mal in der Schule getroffen, als sie ihn nach dem Weg zu einem Klassenzimmer gefragt hat. Sie war anfangs von Robbie ncht gerade begeistert. Zudem half Tori Robbie im Krankenhaus durch ihr Blut, seine Operation durchführen zu lassen. Erwin Sikowitz (2010-heute; Freund, Lehrer) Hauptartikel: Tori-Sikowitz Beziehung Tori und der Rest ihrer Gruppe entwickeln in Laufe der Serie ein freundliches Verhältnis zu ihrem Lehrer Sikowitz. Mehr über Tori und ihr Leben *Sie ist eine halb Latina (von der Seite ihres Vaters) und halb irisch (von der Seite ihrer Mutter). *Tori, André, Robbie und Jade sind nur die vier Charaktere, die bisher in allen Episoden erschienen. *Sie liebt die Serie ,,iCarly". *Ein Outfit von Tori war auch von Carly aus iCarly *Ihr Chat Name auf TheSlap.com ist Tori Vega (Über den Wolken) *Sie bekommt Schluckauf beim HipHop-Style reden *Sie kann kein Instrument spielen hat aber mal versucht Tuba und Picolloflöte zu lernen *Sie hatte noch nie ein Loch im Zahn *Sie hat verschiedene "Jungs-Stimmen" *Tori hat bewiesen, dass Hunde sich schnäuzen *Sie hat ein PearPhone und ein PearBook *Tori hat eine ältere Schwester namens Trina mit der sie sich oftmals streitet *Tori sah in der Folge, wo Robbie ins Krankenhaus musste, Robbies Spongebob-Unterhosen *Tori ist allergisch gegen Gerberas *Tori hat Blutgruppe A-Negativ (Das hat sich in der Folge '''Tori gets stuck '''herausgestellt, wo Robbie ins Krankenhaus musste, weil er als Kind ein Spielzeugauto verschluckt hat.) *Tori reagiert auf Machos und Puppen gereitzt und zickig lol * Victoria Justice.jpg Vici.jpg Star spangled.png Tumblr lngw2q7y6y1qj976jo1 500.gif Victorious-robarazzi-300.jpg Victorious-Cast-Phootshoot-victorious-12772602-1510-2560.jpg 153855527 VictoriaJustice Victorious Season2 122 346lo.jpg The-group-victorious-28645529-1280-1024.jpg Victorious-girls-cast-shoot-19.jpg Victorious-3-victorious-31390249-2048-1443.jpg Victorious-cast-CD-booklet-pic-victorious-25464441-1429-757.png Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Student Kategorie:Tori Kategorie:Tori Vega Kategorie:Victorious Cast